And Thats How
by Desake no Sabaku
Summary: "And thats how this all began grinned Temari noding towards the 25 young kids that sat infront of her 2 of which were her e story of how they came to be. pairings- ino/choji shikamaru/temari tente/neji naruto/hinata sakura/sasuke
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Now I know what you're thinking. Isn't it a little late to be putting up a Valentine's Day story? Well there was an issue with my internet and it was just fixed sooo yeah… heh heh...

Disclaimer- I always forget to put one of these (-_-') I do not own Naruto. If I did there would definitely be more romance!

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"So what are the party plans? "Burst Ino looking around the table.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tenten rubbing her ringing ear in which Ino screamed in.

"The Valentine's Day party of course! " Sakura interjected before Ino could give an answer

"What do we need one of those for?" questioned Temari as she leaned back in the booth.

Currently Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari were sitting at their usual booth at the barbeque restaurant.

"Because, we are all single, but apparently interested in a few certain someone's so we need to do something to get us our men!" Explained Ino.

"Yes, and since valentines" day is the perfect time to do it we might as well make it fun." Added Sakura.

"B-But what if they don't like us back?" stuttered Hinata worried about the outcome.

"Then we won't think twice about beating them to the ground" stated Ino an evil glare in her blue eyes

Tenten smirked "you can't just go around beating guys up just because they don't like you, ya know."

"Yea, yea, yea" Ino waved off the words of her friend. "Whatever we just need a plan "

"Ok then let's start!" Sakura cheered leaning in with the rest of them to whisper the plan.

WITH THE GUYS

"GET UP NOW!" bellowed Naruto into a napping Shikamaru's ear

"What do you want with us dobe?" inquired Sasuke as he watched Shikamaru jump up then mumble something along the lines of troublesome.

The guys Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Naruto and Neji, were sitting in the middle of team 7's training grounds.

"Well" Naruto starts glaring at Sasuke for calling him a dobe. "Me and Neji had paired up and- "

"Wait. You mean to tell me you and Neji actually agreed on something?" interrogated a now fully awake Shikamaru

"Yes we have. Neji replied solemnly

"So then what's the plan?" questioned Choji opening a new bag of chips

"I was trying to explain that but I keep getting interrupted "Naruto exclaimed

"Naruto just go on with it" Shikamaru sighed.

"Fine. We all know Valentine's Day is coming up right?"

All the guys nod their heads.

"Well we are all single and that's not expectable"

"So" Neji cut in "we need to get girlfriends. I mean you guys are 17 and have never had a girlfriend before. And that makes it all the worse for me on account of me being 18. Therefore we HAVE to get a girlfriend." Neji finished leaving all the guys with a look of disbelief on their faces.

"Neji you just spoke…more than-"Choji began but before finishing got shot a glare from Neji, instantly shutting him up.

"I agree we do need girlfriends… and I think I know just who "Sasuke smirked

''you don't mean…_them _'' questioned Shikamaru eyes going wide

With the girls

"That's perfect!" Sakura squealed

"Yea, a party is the best idea ever" Temari agree actually looking forward to how it was going to turn out.

"So where is it going to be at" inquired Tenten

"Now I hadn't thought of that" sighed Ino

"Well we could have it at my place." Hinata whispered.

"Really?" exclaimed Sakura

"Yea. No body's going to be there since they're all going to the annual Hyūga valentines retreat"

"Awesome!" Ino rejoiced "Now since there's only 2 days till Valentine's Day we're going to have to work quickly. So Tenten you and Temari are going to need to pass out invitations. And Sakura Hinata and I will get the decorations today. Drop them off at Hinata's then tomorrow we HAVE to get our dresse-" 

"Wait. No one said anything about having to wear a dress!" Tenten accused. . 

"Yes you have to wear a dress." into continued ignoring the look Tenten shot her. "Then on Valentine's Day we get the food and decorate." 

"That sounds like too much work" yawned Temari stretching. 

"Well you know what? You sound very much like Shikamaru" Sakura laughed. 

"Che...whatever." Temari bit out

"Alright. Let's get the invitations to fill out and then Tenten and Temari can pass them out!" Ino announced paying for her food and stepping out the booth the other girls following.

With the boys

"this isn't going to work" stated Sasuke 

"I agree" Choji said. 

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Naruto questioned annoyed with the fact that his plan was blown off so easily. 

"well-" Shikamaru started But was cut off by a familiar voice. 

"Hey guys. Watcha up to?" 

"Hello Tenten. What brings you here?" Neji greets. 

"Hi Neji, me and Temari have some invites for you guys." Tenten answered pointing to Temari who held Red, pink and white envelopes in her hands. 

"For what?" Choji inquired munching on more chips. 

"Valentine's day party" Temari tells them. 

"Party?" Naruto repeated 

"Yes. A party, ok. All the info is in the cards so here." Temari explained shoving some of the cards at the guys. 

"There's 6 invites but only 5 of us." Choji spoke up Noticing the extra envelope. 

"Yep I thought Sasuke's over grown ego would need one to since it acts as if it's, its own person." Temari smiled as she noticed the glare Sasuke shot her. 

"Humph... Very funny." Sasuke harrumphed Sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

"Well, hope you guys can come. See ya. We need to pass out the rest of the invitations." Tenten calls as she starts walking away. 

"yea and remember to follow everything in the invites or you won't be let in." Temari puts in catching up to Tenten. 

"we'll ...that was unexpected" Neji comments surprised by the incident that just happened 

"Sure was. Let's see what they say." Choji remarks opening up his.  
>All the guys proceed to open theirs and as they read their jaws drop.<p>

With Sakura Ino and Hinata

"this one?" 

"No this one" 

"No this one is better" 

"Ino pig this one is best!" 

"Stupid forehead! This is best" 

"Nuh uh" 

"Ye-" 

"How about we get this one" interrupted Hinata holding up a pack of napkins that were pink purple and red with hearts on them. 

Sakura and Ino turn to her and squeal 

"Yes those are perfect!" they chime in unison acting like best friends again causing Hinata to sweat drop. "so now what do we need" Hinata asked chucking the napkins into the cart. 

"we'll we already have plates, cups, napkins, forks, spoons, and-" Ino listed but stopped when something caught her eye. She ran and grabbed the box off the shelf. 

"What's that? Sakura asks seeing Ino pick something up. 

"Nothing. I'm just going to go over there..." Ino chuckled putting the box behind the back then rushing off to the checkout counter.

With the boys.

"Hmm. How about this?" Sasuke asked as he studied the small vase in his hands. 

"It's nice. But it's not something she would personally like. "Naruto answered him. 

"True" he mumbled as he put the base back on the shelf he had picked up from. 

"We'll I think you should get something simple that reminds her of you." Shikamaru comments walking over. A small gift bag in his hands. 

"Well Mr. knows it all, what did you get Temari then?" Neji questioned. 

"I got her a necklace with a glass fan that has a pineapple pattern on it." 

"Where did you get something like that from?" Choji pushed trying to figure out if he could get a present for Ino there. 

"It's a store down the street. It's a place where you can customize just about anything you want. And the great thing is that if you infuse chakra with the creation while making it, if the person truly loves you it will glow whenever you two touch." Shikamaru explains. 

"We should definitely go there!" Naruto cheered. 

"Alright. If we head there now we can finishing everything by the end of the day." Neji insists as he begins to walk out of the door.

With the girls 

"Finally you get here "exclaimed Tenten "I thought we would have to go search for you guys."

Ino raises an eyebrow. "How long have you guys been waiting here?"

"Umm, about an hour... Maybe 2."Tenten contemplates. "Temari even wound up falling asleep."

"No surprise there" Hinata giggled. "It seems that Shikamaru has rubbed off on her a bit too much."

"I agree on that" Sakura nodded "so let's go in if we may."

Hinata walks up the front steps of the Hyūga mansion and unlocks the door. She then walks in the other girls following with the bags of decorations except….

"Temari!"Ino yells turning around remembering their napping friend.

"What is it!" she shrieks jumping up.

"Come inside"

"Alright."

Sakura turned to look at the two walking towards where the rest of them were sitting. "So what do you guys think we should start dress shopping tomorrow?"

"Nowhere" Tenten grumbled

"We should go to the mall. It has tons of places we can shop at instead of the town shops." Ino put in once again ignoring Tenten's comment.

"Alright then, so tomorrow that's where we go." Temari yawned once again heading towards the door. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yea and we should all meet at the mall ok. Around 10 in the morning" Hinata calls waving at her friends.

With the Boys

"I'm actually glad we decided to do this" Sasuke admitted as he admired what he has made then put it back in the bag.  
>"Yea the gifts actually came out really nice and we had just enough time to "Neji agreed.<br>" it is pretty late. I should probably get home for dinner" Shikamaru said looking at his watch and seeing it was 9 already.  
>Choji thorn remembered what the cards had said. "so we should probably meet up tomorrow to so we can get our suits."<br>" oh yea I completely forgot about the whole dress up thing we have to do." Naruto sighed hating having to dress up.  
>"How about 2 tomorrow. That's when there isn't really a crowd." contemplated Neji<br>all the guys agreed" that would be perfect" and so they all went home preparing to go suit shopping the next day.

*ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*  
>"I'm actually glad we decided to do this" Sasuke admitted as he admired what he has made then put it back in the bag.<br>" yea the gifts actually came out really nice and we had just enough time to " Neji agreed.  
>" it is pretty late. I should probably get home for dinner" Shikamaru said looking at his watch and seeing it was 9 already.<br>Choji thorn remembered what the cards had said. "so we should probably meet up tomorrow to so we can get our suits."  
>" oh yea I completely forgot about the whole dress up thing we have to do." Naruto sighed hating having to dress up.<br>"How about 2 tomorrow. That's when there isn't really a crowd." contemplated Neji  
>all the guys agreed" that would be perfect" and so they all went home preparing to go suit shopping the next day.<p>

*ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

the next day with the girls

"Morning" everyone Tenten greeted as she walked up to the unhappy looking girls.  
>A glaring Ino was the first to reply. "Yes morning, but your late!"<br>"Only by 5 minutes."  
>"So you're still late!"<br>Tenten sighed "Ino it's not that big of a deal"  
>"she's right. Give it up and stop arguing." Temari agreed.<br>"Fine" she grumbled  
>"so which store should we start at?" Sakura asked.<br>"how about that one" Hinata suggested pointing to a giant sore called Doresu sekai (aka: dress World!)  
>"Ok then" Ino cheered skipping towards the store the others following close behind.<br>As they look through the dressed tossing many to the side until...  
>"Hey guys I think I found one!" Temari shouts over the racks signaling all the others to come over. She held up the dress and showed it to them.<br>" you should definitely try that on" suggested Tenten.  
>Temari nodded " I am."<br>The girls wait outside until they hear the dressing room door open. When they look up all they can do is gasp.  
>"you look beautiful" squealed Ino admiring the dress<br>"you should really buy it" Advised Hinata  
>At the moment Temari wore a light sea green Long plunging V neck with open back and sides, beaded straps that tied around the neck, low open back, and matching strappy beaded gladiator styled 3 inch heels.<br>"And you will totally knock Shikamaru off his feet when he sees you." Sakura smirked.  
>"I personally don't like dressed but it fits you." Tenten added.<br>"It's finally then! I'm getting it!" cheered a delighted Temari.  
>With that the others continued to look for a dress while Temari headed to the counter to buy the dress and shoes.<br>As Hinata looks through the tacks she sighs. 'Hmm maybe since I can't find something for myself I can find something for someone else... Maybe Tenten. " She thinks unknowing Tenten is thinking the same thing for her. And then almost simultaneously they both say" Hinata! Tenten! I found something for you!" causing both to go towards each other and exchange dresses.  
>Hinata inspects hers" I really like this one... But it shows allot of skin..."<br>Then Tenten comments " and I do have to say I like this one... But it's a dress for one... And it seems form fitting.  
>"How about you two just try them on and see how you guys like them." Sakura suggested.<br>"alright then" Tenten sighs " let's go Hinata"  
>A few minutes later the two walk out Tenten wearing a traditional long red Chinese mermaid styled dress with a design going from bottom to top. And Hinata wore a lavender and purple A-Line Mermaid mini cocktail strapless dress with a pair of lavender sling back heels that had a knot design on the front.<br>"I actually like it" Tenten commented admiring the dress she had on deciding she was buying it.  
>" It does look good on you, it brings out the Chinese in you!" Ino compliments "and Hinata you look smoking!"<br>"Well I do think it's nice... But does it show too much skin?" she wondered out loud to her friends.  
>"Of course not! You're only saying that because you always have yourself always wrapped up in some hoodie." Sakura told her<br>"you should definitely buy it. You would knock Naruto right off his feet when he sees you." Temari says.

Hinata smiled "ok then I'll buy it. How about you Tenten?"

"I'm going to buy it. I really like it... Even If it's a dress." Tenten concluded.

So the two wall to the counter where the dresses and shoes get bagged.

Mean while... "I still can't find a dress" fussed Ino searching through the racks.

"Neither can I" claimed Sakura.

They continue to look until they hear Sakura shriek. She runs into the dressing room before anyone can see the dress and minutes later while everybody is waiting outside the room for her she emerges in a bubblegum pink deep-v micro mini tunic dress and a pair of bubblegum pink suede platform pumps.

"I love it!" she exclaims before anybody says anything. She then runs back. Changes into her clothes and practically flies to the cashier.

"Well.,.." Temari says looking stupefied

"She seems happy" Tenten

"But she doesn't" whispers Hinata pointing to a glowering Ino.

"Let's help her find her one." Sakura suggests after getting her stuff.

They searched for a while until Tenten found something. She rounded everyone up and asked what they thought of it.

"I think she will like it" Hinata says.

Sakura nods. " She will fall in love with it!"

"Then we agree" Temari concludes. "Now we just need shoes."

They then search the shoe section. Once they find a pair they go look for Ino. They find her and shove them in her hands.

"What-" Ino started but was cut off.

"Just try it on" they all said in unison pushing her into the fitting room. Moments she comes out in a light blue one shoulder banded short dress with silver beading and Silver Wrap T Strap Rhinestone Gladiator Heels.

" Who picked this dress out?" Ino inquired a solemn look on her face

Tenten looked around then stepped up and admitted. " It was me"

Ino ran to her and wrapped her in a hug. " Thank you so much! I knew you had a feminine side to you."

"Your welcome." Tenten chuckled.

Ono then changed back and checked out at the counter. Once she was done all of them left. They made plans to be at the Hyuga mansion at 8 to or row morning to sate up for the party and what not. They all then went their separate ways.

/:()?;;!,:5)? WITH THE GUUS4)?:$)

"Alright let's get this over with" Naruto yawned as they walked into a men's department store. They all looked around at the different suits. Not sure of what to. Get until Sasuke said. " Let's all get black suits and ax white shirt. We then can just get ties in the favorite color of our person of interest."

Shikamaru nodded "that would probably impress them."

And that's what they did. Everyone foot black suits and white shirts. Shikamaru bought a teal tie, Choji a light blue one, Neji a red one, Naruto a lavender one, and Sasuke begrudgingly a bubblegum pink tie.

"That was pretty easy" Choji sighed as he shifted his bag in his arm.

" I guess" Shikamaru yawned

" We'll I'll see you guys later." Sasuke waves walking away.

And with that the guys part ways.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm alive! Don't worry! I've been getting lot of messages asking if I was fine. And yes I am. I've just been a bit sick. But here is a new chapter.

"Bye Neji" Hinata says as she pushes Neji out of the door.

"You don't have to push." He grumbles as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. It was ten to eight and the girls would bet there soon.

"I'm sorry." She bows. "It's just that they want no guys over."

Neji smiles. "It's okay." He then leaves and heads to Sasuke's place with his bag in tow.

Hinata hurries along and makes a quick breakfast for the girls. She jumps when the doorbell rings. She looks the clock and sees its eight on the dot. She goes and answers it. She is welcomed with the smiling faces of her friends. "Good morning." Hinata says.

"Morning." Tenten sighs as she tries fixing her messy buns.

Temari merely waves.

Sakura and Ino smile. "Good morning!"

"Come in!" Hinata smiles gladly.

Everyone walks in. They go to the kitchen and eat breakfast first. Once done they begin decorating at nine.

Tenten sighs.

"What's wrong?" Temari asks as she blows more balloons.

"I don't think Neji feels the same way I do." She hangs more streamers.

"Why do you say that?" Sakura asks.

Tenten looks at her hands." Whenever I try talking to him lately he tries rushing away. He acts like he wants nothing to do with me. Even when we train the second it's over he leaves. He doesn't even wait for me to picks up my weapons' or see if I'm okay anymore."

"Oh." Hinata knew why, it was because he felt nervous around her. He liked her and didn't want to make a fool of himself.

"Don't be so down." Ino hugs her, "You need more confidence."

Tenten nods and keeps decorating.

+With the boys+

"That smells really good." Naruto drools as he stares into the giant pot of ramen cooking on Sasuke's stove.

"I know dobe. So move before you drool into my pot." He hits him with a wooden spoon.

"OW!" Naruto rubs the sore flesh on his cheek.

Shikamaru yawns. "I hope they like the rice balls I made."

"They will." Choji murmurs. He rubs his growling stomach.

A knock was heard.

"I'll get it." Sasuke murmurs as he moves quickly to the door. He opens it and smiles when he sees a flustered Neji. "You're late."

Neji gives him an annoyed look. "Well if your damn compound wasn't so confusing then I wouldn't be." He pushes past him and goes to the kitchen. He lays the bag his suit is in across the back of a chair. He then pulls out ingredients for the sushi he was going to make.

Shikamaru looks over. "Need any help?"

Neji shakes his head. He looks at Choji and frowns. "Are you okay? You look pale."

"I'm fine." He smiles and rubs his aching stomach.

"When did you last eat?" Sasuke walks in.

Choji murmurs incoherently.

"Couldn't hear you." Shikamaru says.

"Not since lunch yesterday." He winces as he feels a sharp pain in his belly.

"Then you should eat!" Naruto dangles a bag of chips in front of his face, "Come on! Eat!"

He shakes his head and bites his lip,

Shikamaru looks at his best friend. "What's wrong Choji?"

Choji looks down nervously. "What makes you think Ino would be interests in me? We are total opposite. She's slim, beautiful' perfect. I'm just a chubby guy."

"You're also a guy with a huge heart." Shikamaru smiles. "And that's why she will love you. Now eat something so that you can stop having so much pain."

Choji gives a small smile. He takes the bag of chips from Naruto and starts munching happily.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and goes back to stirring the ramen. "So what is everyone bringing to the party?"

"I have rice balls" Shikamaru reminds him. "And Naruto bought a bunch of different kinds of chips."

"I'm making sushi." Neji says as he boils the rice.

Choji stands. "And I have to start baking some cookies." He finishes his chips and starts making the dough. "Do you have any olive oil?" Choji asks Sasuke.

"The top shelf next to the stove," He murmurs.

Choji nods and goes and gets it.

Naruto hovers over all the people cooking. Shikamaru was napping on the couch.

Neji sighs. "Do you have any wax paper?"

Sasuke growls. "Why don't you guys bring your own things?"

"We forgot?" Choji offers as he mixes the cookie dough. After it's smooth he starts making little balls and lining them up on pan.

Neji yawns as he sits. He just put the sushi in the fridge to cool. "I'm going to take a nap. Sasuke I will be in your room."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Joy." He puts the pot in the fridge. He goes and lays on the couch. "Wake me at six."

Naruto goes and lays on the floor next to a snoring Shikamaru. Before anyone realizes it everyone is asleep except Choji. He was still baking cookies.

6 hours later

"Where is my suit?" Naruto asks Sasuke who was banging on his bedroom door.

"I don't know!" Sasuke screams. "Neji wake up! We over slept!"

Neji jumps up and out of the bed. He rips the door open. "What? What time is it?"

"7:00!" Naruto screams.

"Crap!" Neji goes and gets his suit. In 45 minutes all the guys are dressed. They have all their food and gifts ready and they walk to the Hyuga compound.

With the girls.

"Hinata!" Tenten calls. "Where is punchbowl?"

"On the drying rack in the kitchen." She sets the food on the serving table.

"We're done!" Sakura and Ino cheer as they walk into the decorated entertainment room. They introduce a Temari with strait blonde hair.

"You're so pretty." Hinata compliments.

Tenten nods in agreement.

"Thanks." Temari grins. "But where are the boys? It's eight already."

"They-"Sakura start but is interrupted when the doorbell rings.

Hinata goes and answers it. The guys walk in. they put the food on the serving table and the party begins. As the night progresses everyone dances and eats. Finally comes the time for the gift exchange.

"And that is when the fun really began!" Temari smiles at the awe struck kids in front of her. "I think that's enough for now." She giggles when they whine. "Nap time then I'll finish." She puts them to sleep and sits back.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone had gathered in a circle in the living room. The girls sat on one side of the circle and the boys sat on the other side. There was an awkward silence as everyone looked at each other unsure of what to do. Sasuke is the first to stand. He grabs Sakura and pulls her to a corner in the room. The others follow his example.

* * *

><p>~with Sasuke and Sakura~<p>

"Here," He hands her a black velvet box wrapped in a pink bow.

She raises an eyebrow at him, "What is this?"

He sighs, "Just open it okay?"

She nods and opens the box. Her eyes widen as she sees the gift. She smiles happily and hugs him, "It's so pretty!"

Sasuke smiles and hugs her back, "I knew you'd like it."

She admires the silver banded ring and pink sapphire.

Sasuke takes the ring from her and puts it on her finger, "be my girlfriend."

She nods and hugs him tightly. This couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p>~With Naruto and Hinata~<p>

Naruto rambles nervously as he looks at the bag he held. "So umm… I think you are really awesome and nice, and sweet, and pretty…"

She blushes as she listens to him.

"I got this for you," He hands her the bag slowly.

She takes it and moves the tissue paper out the way. She smiles gently. She pulls out the midsized plushy fox, "T-thank you."

He smiles, "There's something else."

She looks in the bottom. She pulls out another small bag. She reaches in it. She pulls out a necklace with a glass miniature version of the fox plushy on it. It had purple amethyst as eyes.

Naruto takes it from here and outs in on. She holds her hair out the way. When done they hug.

"I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend." He looks at her.

She nods quickly.

He cheers and picks her up and spins them.

* * *

><p>~Ino Choji~<p>

Before Choji can even say anything Ino starts talking. "Look Choji, I like you. We are going to date and we will be happy."

"What?" He stares at her stunned.

She giggles, "We will be the perfect power couple. No one expected it but we will succeed!"

He relaxes and agrees, "I really like you too Ino." He hands her a box.

She unwraps it and grins, "These are beautiful!" She gasps at the Topaz earrings.

He nods, "They matched your eyes so..."

Ino jumps on him and squeezes, "You are just too adorable!"

He blushes and smiles. He hugs her tightly.

* * *

><p>~Shika Temari~<br>"I hope you-"She starts but is cut off.

"Shut up and come here." He mumbles as he stands on the wall.

She rolls her eyes and ignores his rude remarks.

"Turn around," He instructs.

She does as she's told ones again, "when the hell did you become so bossy?"

He puts the necklace on her, "I just wanted to do this before you ruined it with your usual difficultness."

She looks down at the necklace and smirks knowingly, "Pineapples huh?" She inspects the with a glass fan that has a pineapple pattern on it.

"Don't you start," He pulls her in for a kiss.

After a while she pulls back. She rests her forehead against his and looks into his eyes. "I thought I was toot troublesome for you?"

"I guess I just have a habit of attracting trouble… but this time it might have more benefits." He looks right back at her.

"Maybe," She grins.

* * *

><p>~Tenten Neji~<br>"We both knew this was inevitable," Neji smiles as he sits next to Tenten.

She nods knowingly, "Yea. We talked about if this happened…"

"But agreed not to let it," He holds her hand. "I think this is one promise I can't keep."

She squeezes his hand knowingly.

He hands her a slender box. She opens it and looks in shock at the present. "These…"

He nods with a grin, "I knew the ones your mom gave you were destroyed on a mission."

She nods as she runs her fingers over the hair chopsticks. They were glass and encrusted with rubies. She reads the inscription on them. She looks at him stunned, "Neji!"

His smile widens a he realizes she just read the script. "It's true Tenten. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too," She whispers. The two of them always knew how to keep their feeling reserved and hidden, but right now it was just the two of them. They could express themselves openly. They look into each other's eyes. They kiss passionately. It soon turns into a full blown make out session.

"Ehem," Sasuke clears his throat as he walks over.

They both pull apart flustered.

"That's enough you two! It's time to party!" Ino cheers as she turns up they music. They spend the rest of the time enjoying each other.

"And that is how most of these wonderful families started." Temari grins happily.

"Not technically… but that was an event that led to you guys," Said a voice.

Temari turns to the doorway and grins, "Hey guys!"

Ino picks up her son, "I see you were enjoying story time." Ino looks at Temari with a grin.

Tenten nods as she hugs her twins, "were they well behaved?"  
>Temari nods, "they always are with me."<p>

"For a woman who never liked kids, you sure are a genius when it comes to them." The same voice speaks.

"Oh shut up," She smiles as she walks over to her husband.

Shikamaru plays with the necklace around her neck, "At least you still wear my gift."

She nods as she looks at their own two kids.

"How about some more? We can go start on them tonight?" He smirks happily.

"Oh no! No more!" They both burst out laughing at what their kids say.

"You're going to build us another sibling?!"

"What did you tell them?" Shika asks with a grin.

"That's a whole 'nother story," She smiles.

* * *

><p>And now that is another completed story! I hope you enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
